Corridors and Journals
by Trueillusions1
Summary: What happens when you have a secret and your journal gets stolen? This is a JamesSirius Slash Fic.


James stood leaning against the wall in a secret corridor. It was one of many corridors that he and his three friends had discovered. He and his friends called themselves the marauders and they were making a map of all the secrets of Hogwarts. They knew more of the secrets of Hogwarts than anyone else at the school and wanted to document it. Sirius had discovered this corridor last year. Most of the corridors in Hogwarts were long and windy or were short cuts between classes. This corridor however was unique; it was rather short and led to nowhere. Sirius had nicked a few pillows and cushions and put them here. Making it quite a cozy place to relax when the common room was a little too packed. For some reason he never added it to the map, and when he finally showed it to James he asked him not to tell the other marauders. James wondered why Sirius had told him and not the others, but didn't bother to ask his friend this. He and Sirius had always been best mates, and had always been closer with each other than they were with the other marauders. He had been waiting for Sirius for five minuets. James knew Sirius would come here tonight.

Sirius had a hard day and would need to get away from the common room tonight. James had heard that Sirius journal had somehow got into the wrong hands earlier that day. Although James hadn't heard exactly what was written in the journal, he knew that there was something in there people didn't know and most of the school had to have known by know. James knew that his friend would want to be left alone, but he refused to do that. What kind of a friend would he be if he let Sirius go sulk alone, and James need to know what was written in there. James heard the sound of scraping stone, which meant that Sirius was here. James straightened up and turned toward the entrance.

Sirius walked into the corridor looking rather tired and turned to close the stone wall he had just slid open. "All right Padfoot?" When James had talked Sirius had jumped. He had not seen James when he had come in and was startled by the voice.

"Prongs, you scared me. What are you doing here?" He questioned as he made his way over to the pillows and had a seat.

"I'm here to talk to you of course. I knew you would come here. Are you alright?" James made his way over to the cushions and took a seat next to Sirius.

"No," Sirius said putting his head in his hands and staring straight ahead.

"What was in the journal?" James questioned

"You mean you didn't hear?" he asked in shock looking at James.

"No, I didn't." James replied.

"So that's why your here." he said looking ahead again.

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't I be here? Padfoot, I need to know, was there anything in there about us?" James said to his friend with concern in his voice.

Sirius sat there for a few seconds before answering as though he was carefully thinking about how to answer this, "What do you mean by 'us'?" he finally said.

James looked at him with a puzzled look, "What do you think I mean? Us being animagus and Moony being a werewolf, and the map."

"Oh, that, no there was none of that in there. The marauders secret is still safe, just not mine." Sirius looked both relieved and disappointed when he said this. James couldn't figure his friend out. He had always been able to tell what was on Sirius' mind, but right now he had no clue what his friend was thinking about.

"What is it then?" he asked Sirius, "What could it possibly be that I don't know? I know everything about you, as you do me. We're best mates, and we don't have secrets. At least I didn't think we did."

"You don't know this and you don't want to know, trust me." Sirius said.

"Try me," James pushed.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You are the one person I could never tell." Sirius looked at his friend in the eyes as he said this.

James felt anger fill inside him. He grabbed his friend's arms and in a slightly raised voice said, "What do you mean you can't tell me? I tell you everything. I have no secrets from you and I don't know why you would from me."

"I know but I can't and wont tell you so let me go." Sirius voice had risen as well.

"You either tell me or I will find out from everyone else the second I walk into to common room, or have you forgotten that everyone else already knows?" James let go of Sirius and waited for an answer.

Sirius sat back into his cushions again. He had a look of deep thought on his face. After a few minutes of waiting James got his bag of book, got up and said, "Oh honestly, what could be that bad?"

He headed for the door and Sirius voice shouted, "Wait," Sirius got up and ran over to were James was still walking away. He grabbed James' arms and slammed him against the wall and said, "I said wait." The next second Sirius had James in a deep passionate kiss that was held back for far too long.

James could feel his back against the wall and hands sliding gently over his arms, but the most wonderful thing he could feel was Sirius' tongue gently yet forcefully over taking his mouth.

When Sirius had pulled away James realized that this was it. This was the secret that had tormented him all day. The secret that everyone had found out. All James had time to say was, "Oh," before his mouth was overtaken again by the sweet kisses of his best mate.


End file.
